


My Guardian Angel

by allthelifearound



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kurtbastian friendship, M/M, Not Really Character Death, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthelifearound/pseuds/allthelifearound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blaine is sent off to war and ends up leaving Kurt forever, Sebastian takes action. He helps Kurt and his son live without their husband and father. But when practical matters force Kurt and Sebastian into marriage, what will happen when an unexpected complication appears on their doorstep?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I posted this before on FF and quite recently I've been considering continuing this. I'm currently writing a third chapter (two have already been published) and depending on the response to this (or whether it gets any response at all, to be honest) I'll continue this story and finish it. So please, if you did like it or have any opinion about it at all, do let me know down in the comments or on tumblr (puppyeyesandcoffee)

Rain drops were quickly cascading down outside, much like the tears on Kurt's face that day he read the letter.  
'Have you been hiding this from me?' Though the words were formulated as a question, they weren't spoken as such. Blaine stopped dead in his tracks, almost dropping dinner on the clean floor.

'How did you find it?'

'I didn't,' Kurt replied. His face wasn't showing any emotions but the tremor in his voice betrayed him. 'Ben did. He was looking for a sneak peek at his Christmas presents and instead he found this. He came downstairs, quite upset, demanding to know why we've been hiding this from him, only to find that I didn't have a clue what he was talking about.' He looked up at his husband with wide, teary eyes.

'Why, Blaine?' Blaine knew what his husband asked him. Why you? Why us? Why now?

'I'm so sorry.' Blaine couldn't help the lonely tear that slipped down his cheek. 'I'm sorry, Kurt, but we need the money, you know we do.' Kurt shivered, looking away from his love to glance around their small living room.

'Our son found that letter while looking for presents that weren't even there. We couldn't even afford to buy a Christmas tree, leave alone presents for our son or even a Christmas dinner would be a struggle. And yet we always seem to be working.'

'We don't need any of that,' Kurt replied, his chest heaving with his crying. 'I think our son would prefer having his father rather than Christmas presents. I could work all day as long as I'll get to sleep next to you at night.' Blaine was full on crying by then, clutching his curls in despair. All the anger Kurt had left inside of him crumbled at the sight and he stepped forward, wrapping his husband up in his arms.

'I just want to be good for you.'

'You're perfect, my love.'

Christmas Eve had never been colder as Kurt watched Benjamin and Blaine cry, clutching each other. He bit his lip to keep his tears at bay, averting his eyes and watching as the snow came falling down. Something that, in a painfully ironic way, reminded him of the way Blaine had carried a crying Benjamin into their house the last time it snowed. The boy had fallen off his sleigh and being the great father he was, Blaine had cheered him up in no time with hot chocolate ('With some extra marshmallows, but don't tell daddy!') and a Christmas story, read in turns by Kurt and Blaine to their son.

Kurt remembered saying goodbye to Blaine himself, slow dancing around the living room, singing Christmas songs into each other's ears and he remembered the way he tried to savor every detail, to keep it until he got to hold his husband once more, once this was all over. He had cried then, a lot. And now it was his turn to be strong as his son said his goodbyes.

And then he was gone. Gone was Blaine Hummel-Anderson, the kind-hearted father and husband, the hard-working man and loyal friend. Off to fight a war that would never be his own. Yet he was one of the many who paid the biggest price for it.

It was another cold Christmas Eve when it happened. The letter Blaine had always send them each month had stopped but the money was still coming in, so Kurt didn't think he had any real reason to worry. Until he opened his door to reveal two soldiers. Neither of them were Blaine but both had sullen expressions.

'We're sorry to inform you-'

'Missing in action-'

'Presumed dead-'

The world was closing in on Kurt and before he realized what was happening, he had blacked out and hit the floor.

The following months were the hardest in Kurt's life. He had to send letters to his father and Carole and to Blaine's parents and brother. To their friends and old schoolmates. Meanwhile he was going through his own grieving process (which involved a lot of denial, and very few tears) and he had to give comfort to his son. And right when everything was falling apart, he came around.

Sebastian.

Their guardian angel, as Kurt would later call him. He stopped by Kurt's door one day, the week before Blaine's funeral, and took over. He let Benjamin cry and talk, while he let Kurt come to term with what happened. He also took over the organization so that when Kurt eventually did break down and cry for hours, he didn't have to worry about anything but himself. Sebastian was their hero.

Being an old friend of Blaine's, the Hummel-Andersons had always kept contact with Sebastian Smythe. He used to be a rather sly, sometimes even foul boy but he grew up to be a generous and caring young man. He took over his father's business at the tender age of nineteen and did so gracefully. The company was running better than ever and he was rich.

He was generous and caring enough to give it all up for a broken little family. Two months after Blaine's funeral he found that he was spending more time at Kurt's then at his own home so he moved in with them, causing a relieved smile from Benjamin and a tearful thank you from Kurt. He kept his job, of course but the distance made it hard for him to do everything so he had to find a partner, which cost him a lot of his profit. But he never complained, ever so generously sharing his fortune with the Hummel-Andersons.

The whispers were everywhere though. Scandalous, they called it. An unmarried man, living together with a young war-widower? What was going on in there? What would that boy grow up to be?

That boy. Even Ben was being teased about it in school. He was told that his father was just sleeping with whoever coulAd give him money. Luckily Benjamin hadn't understood but Kurt had and after comforting a sobbing friend for a whole night, Sebastian decided their only option was to marry.

'If something were to happen to me,' he told Kurt. 'You'd be broke and homeless.'

'Please, don't say that,' Kurt had whispered but he knew Sebastian was right. So the decision was made and on Christmas Eve that year, the coldest of them all, everybody close to the Hummel-Anderson received the same card, announcing the engagement and upcoming marriage of Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe.

And that's where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dearest Kurt,_

_My love, I wrote this letter, for your eyes only. The other letter was meant for both you and Ben but this one is for you._   
_I miss home like crazy. I miss Benjamin. I miss the little things that make life perfect, like the pancakes you make on Sunday morning or that even when I come home late and you are a little mad because you were so worried, you'd still have a proper dinner prepared for me so I would never have to go to bed with an empty stomach. I even miss those few times when I'd be back from work earlier than you and I'd get to see you, smelling like grease and sweat._   
_You'd be so embarrassed but I don't think I could ever tell you enough how attractive it is to me._   
_Most of all I miss you. I miss your presence, your caring smile. I miss your soft hands and your beautiful voice. Oh, how I wish to hear you sing to me again._   
_Summer is coming and the glaring sun gives us another struggle. The enemy is on familiar grounds, yet we are just surviving by now. There is not much fighting to do. We're all waiting now. Waiting for the moment we are called back home. Surely the government can see too that this mission was no more than a failure._   
_And when I'll be home with you, I'll pepper your body with a thousand kisses and I'll promise that I'd never leave you again, unless I am forced to by a power far greater than me. Yet you would always tell me you believe in love, above all things, so nothing fate will throw at us, can keep us apart, my love._

_I can't wait to hold you in my arms once more._  
  
 _All the love,_  
 _Your Blaine_   
  
Kurt's eyes floated with tears as he read, line after line engraved in his memory. The letter had arrived neatly folded in an envelope but the folding lines were no longer visible. The paper had flattened from the amount of times Kurt had read it. He even considered framing it but Sebastian had told him not to.   
  
'Don't turn your house into a tomb,' he had said sadly. The letter was Kurt's most valuable possession. Blaine's last words to him, the last letter he had sent the Hummel-Anderson residence before tragedy stroke. And there Kurt was, the night before his wedding, crying, grieving over his one and true love, forever lost.

* * *

Sebastian sat on his luxurious hotel bed in his luxurious hotel room staring out of the window with a luxurious view. He wished so much to be a selfish man. He wished so much to be a man who didn't care. But, he reckoned, he wouldn't be feeling so torn if he weren't a man who cared. James, perfect and sweet James wouldn't have looked twice at the awful brat Sebastian was in his younger years. And oh, how Sebastian longed for him.   
  
He met James in a bar near the Hummel-Anderson house. He used to go there every week to take time for himself and to, in their turn, give Kurt and Benjamin some time with each other as a family. James was a tall man with long legs, though he was just a few inches smaller than Sebastian. His hair was dark and short and his eyes were the most magnificent colour of brown. And his smile… it was broad and happy, for seemingly no specific reason. He just smiled and it was often returned by strangers as nobody could resist a display of happiness and cheer in such dark and cold times.   
  
'Hello, do you fancy a drink on me?' Sebastian had been overwhelmed so he responded in the only way he knew how to in these situations.   
  
'I'd fancy you on me tonight.' Inwardly, Sebastian had cursed himself. He had outgrown this cocky and rude behaviour a long time ago. Why was it suddenly returning as he stared up at, without a doubt, the most beautiful man he had ever seen. The man, however, simply laughed.   
  
'Let me buy you a drink first, lovely,' he responded, taking the seat next to Sebastian's. 'My name is James.'   
  
'Sebastian.'   
  
Over the course of the following weeks, Sebastian and James got to know each other. They spoke, laughed and even cried sometimes. Sebastian told James all about his situation with Kurt and James responded by wrapping him up in a hug and telling him that he was 'the bravest man I've ever known'.   
  
Sebastian hasn't been to the bar since he and Kurt decided on the marriage. He hadn't even told James as he knew he'd see heartbreak in the man's eyes, no matter how much he pretended to understand. Sebastian was confused and upset. He didn't understand how, after he had worked so hard to get his life back on a proper track, after he had given up so much to help a helpless man, he was still asked to give more. To give up more. Never did he get anything in return.   
  
He wasn't blaming Kurt though. He wasn't blaming anyone but the god who decided that murdering Blaine Hummel-Anderson was the best option.

* * *

Two men were going to get married the next day. Both didn't want to and both cried themselves to sleep that night.

* * *

The ceremony was small. A necessity, and it wasn't pretending to be any bit more than that. Burt, Carole and Benjamin were the only guests there. The Smythe's had been invited as well but refused to show, stating in their letter that 'once Sebastian chose to marry for better reasons than money, we will attend his wedding with pleasure'.   
  
The wedding kiss was short and without any intimacy and Kurt could hear Benjamin sniffing a bit in the background, remembering the kisses his fathers used to share and how different they were to this one.   
  
After the extremely short ceremony at the church (something that their families insisted on, though both Kurt and Sebastian had lost their faith) everybody went home, deciding that there was no need of a party if there was nothing to be celebrated.   
  
Sebastian went straight out as soon as they came home, muttering something about a bar and Kurt and Benjamin remained, standing awkwardly in the kitchen.   
  
'Daddy?' It was Benjamin hesitant voice that eventually broke the silence. Though thirteen years old by now, Ben still insisted on calling his father 'daddy'. 'Daddy, is Uncle Sebastian my father now?'   
  
'No,' Kurt replied. 'He is not if you don't want him to be. He'll still be Uncle Sebastian.' Benjamin stared at his father for a moment, his face unreadable before he turned on his heels and walked out of the kitchen. Kurt sighed, falling into the nearest chair. He knew his son didn't understand why the marriage had to happen and it was ridiculous to ask that of him but Kurt was started to get the feeling that some part of his son was starting to resent him. And the last thing he wanted was to lose his son as well. If only Blaine were here…   
  
'I wish daddy Blaine was here.'

* * *

Sebastian couldn't help but feel slight hope mixed with his anxiety as he stepped into the familiar bar, looking forward to seeing the man of his dreams again, despite having to face the consequences of his months of silence, which sure weren't going to be good. The bar, however was still mostly empty and Sebastian let his eye wander towards the clock at the side. Eight thirty. James was supposed to be there by then. But then again, Sebastian was supposed to be there two months ago, and he never showed up. He knew the chances of James actually showing up were minimal but there was still a chance and Sebastian wasn't about to let it slip.   
  
'Well, if it isn't the world's greatest douchebag.' Sebastian's eyes snapped back to the bar where a familiar, beautiful-looking blonde was leaning over, giving him a glare.   
  
'Good evening to you too, Ms. Fabray.' Quinn's eyes narrowed even more, if possible and she stood up straight, busying herself with the dishes. Sebastian walked over, sitting down on his usual chair near the bar. Just in that moment a familiar tune sounded from the radio.   
  
_Dreams are like angels_  
 _They keep bad at bay (Bad at bay)_  
 _Love is the light_  
 _Scaring darkness away_   
  
'It's useless, waiting here.' Sebastian was shaken from his thoughts by a soft voice. Quinn's glare had softened and she looked at him with a strange sort of pity, as if she knew exactly what was going on. 'I sent him home last night, telling him that you had probably moved on and that it was time for him to do the same.'

* * *

Silence settled inside the house when Benjamin had left for his bed. A silence Kurt had grown used to. Sebastian, as supporting as he had always been, had been absent-minded and dare he say it, rather cold with him lately. Kurt disregarded it, though, not feeling like he could comment on it after all Sebastian had done for him. Of course he was going to be upset; the young man had given up all his chances of true love for the future for the family of his friend.   
  
There is giving and there is what Sebastian is doing, Kurt had always thought. Which was sacrificing. Blaine did the same thing, and look where that got us. He never allowed himself to think in such resentful manners about Sebastian.   
  
With a sigh as deep as his thoughts Kurt stood up and walked over to the mantelpiece, turning on the old, small radio that sat there, turning the volume to a low, but audible level. A warm voice filled the room.   
  
_I'm so in love with you_  
 _Purge the soul_  
 _Make love your goal._

* * *

As if on cue, ready to contradict Quinn, a bell ringed, signalling the opening of the door. Sebastian and Quinn both looked up to see the ever familiar man walking through the door. His ever-apparent smile was missing, though, and his face seemed a little more gaunt than before. When his eyes, so brilliantly brown, met Sebastian's it was as if the world stood still. Sebastian felt the corners of his mouths lift up for the first time in two months as James started walking towards him.   
  
_The power of love_  
 _A force from above_  
 _Cleaning my soul_   
  
With a loud _crack_ James' hand collided with Sebastian's cheek, making his head snap sideways. Quinn gasped, but Sebastian didn't make a sound to voice his surprise or pain. He simply turned his head back to face James, who was now sobbing softly.   
  
'Hello, beautiful.'

* * *

Kurt had just wrapped a blanket around his shoulder, making a move to sit down on the couch when the doorbell rang. He sighed, wondering who could possibly be at the door. Maybe Bas forgot his keys.   
  
_I'll protect you from the hooded claw_  
 _Keep the vampires from your door_   
  
Kurt shuddered from the cold that entered the house as soon as he opened the door. On his doorstep stood a stranger. His dark beard was wild, his hair messy and dirty and a large scar ran down the side of his face. His eyes, though… his eyes were…   
  
_When the chips are down_  
 _I'll be around_  
  
They were familiar… his eyes were so familiar…   
  
_With my undying, death-defying_  
 _Love for you_   
  
'Hello, beautiful.'


End file.
